What's the Reason?
by Messenger of Glory
Summary: -ONHOLD- In regular stories Meryl and Knives always know each other through Vash. What if this time they didn't know the other existed at all? What if Meryl wasn't assinged to Vash the Stamped and instead meet the monster first?
1. Bumping Into

Okay. I made some changes to this chapter. I just fixed the grammer and some stuff that didn't make a lot of sense to me. I thought about taking out the cursing, but it wouldn't be right. In the future chapters there wont be a lot of cursing except for Knives. It wont be dirty but not clean, due to his potty mouth. So enjoy and please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun and I never will. sniff

Chapter 1- Bumping Into…

She walked briskly down the street, arms full of papers. Face flushed as her tiny legs carried her home. Meryl had had it. Today was not her day.

_It never is!_ "Ugh!" she panted. She would have to pull another all nighter, at the rate her work was piling up. But who was she to complain? That's all her life was. Her job and her work. Not until he came.

Almost running she paid no attention to what was really ahead. Balancing her papers and looking down at the right time, fate took its course. She bumped into something completely solid and utterly big.

Articles of papers flew in every which direction, as well as Meryl herself falling back on her butt.

"OW!" She yelped.

Looking up, red faced and furiously angry. "Hey! Watch where you're…" she trailed, mouth open as the being in front of stared down at her. _His eyes._ She couldn't get the thought out of her head. Ice blue orbs that shone. _Are you as cold as look? Or are you hot? _Light blonde hair, chopped. It looked good on him, and the facial features of a god! _Beautiful._ She mused. _Even with a frown._ She came back to those bright, beautiful eyes. They were on her, and they look irritated.

He growled. "Watch it!"

She stood gaining (trying to) her composure back. "Y-you watch it! I had papers in my hands, and you could have moved!" she had to crane her neck. "Thanks a lot, you jerk!" _Cute, but a total asshole. _"So fucking what! Watch it next time!" he started to walk away, "Hey, aren't gonna help me! You did bump into me!" He kept going. Hot, she stomped "Hey you asshole, I'm talking to you!" He stopped and turned his face. Beautiful features all scrunched up "What did you say, bitch?"

Both of them oblivious to the attention they were beginning to attract, they kept arguing in the middle of the sidewalk. Although people did not stop, they were all looking it was a lover's quarrel, boy, were they wrong.

"What did you say, you ugly fucker!" she knew the moment it came out, that it was not true. _Just look at him. _

He turned, absolutely flustered. Knowing he wasn't ugly, but how could she say that? "Time to teach you-." He started.

"Get a room!" a man yelled as he passed by. The two looked around noticing that people were starring at them, in fact all of them were. Silenced by the comment suggesting they sleep together, Meryl began to gather her stuff up quickly and walked away from the angry blonde, leaving him feeling rather foolish.

------------------

Three blocks from her house, Meryl slowed her pace. She felt better seeing her house in plain view. Unable shake the feeling that someone was flowing her for a few blocks back. She hurried the pace.

As she approached the second block and passed the last alley, something grabbed her from the darkness to fast for her to react.

Blinking and suddenly registering that someone was holding her who wasn't supposed to be. Opening her mouth to scream a hand covered it. "None of that beautiful." He sounded like any other man. Normal, clean shaven, clean clothes. He slowed. "We're gonna have some fun first." He turned her toward him, _He isn't even ugly_. "Come here, I won't bight you. Not hard anyway." His eyes held her in place. Blue cold as the thickest ice that held a fire of absolute destruction. Underneath his outer shell was the darkest soul Meryl had ever come into contact with.

He pushed her up against the brick wall, trying to kiss her. "NO!" she screamed. Throwing her papers in his face to momentarily distracted him as she tried to make her getaway. Halfway to the opening of the alley, he caught her. "No you don't." tackling her down still cloaked in the darkness, he spoke through clenched teeth. "Pull that stunt again my pet and I might I have to get rid of you before I have my fun."

Her eyes wide in terror. _He's going to…_ She didn't want to admit it but it sounded like his plan.

He began to pull at her skirt and stockings. "NO, NO, NO!" she yelped. "Help, please!" she cried.

"Shut up, you bitch!" he smacked her hard into the ground. She whimpered closing her mouth. She didn't want him to do that again. Pulling at his pants he pulled them down. When his erection was in view, her panic began to rise once again. She began to scream once again. She could _feel him_ against her, trying to pull at her panties.

_I've got to fight this! _

Another sudden smack from the man sent her into a daze and immobilized her. He crawled over her as she slipped in and out of consciousness. He smacked her hard again, she was almost out. He took the chance to pull the rest of her clothing off. As she went under into oblivion, the mans hands were touching her _there_. His face was the last she saw as he leaned over her, ready to take what he wanted. She was helpless to stop him….

-----------------------------------------------

Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know so I can make some changes.


	2. It's

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. So please don't sue! FLAMES!

Hiya everybody! It's me again and I've finally come back. I'm soooooooooooo sorry it took so long for me to update but I had school and stuff to worry about. I plan on updating more often since the summer is here. Anyway here's the next instalment of 'What's the Reason?' Enjoy! And please always R&R (That means 'Read & Review' slow pokes!) Laterz.

Chapter 2- Should I Thank You?

The dark was comforting. It offered the solace and peace from the pain. It didn't judge her or inflict any harm. It just held on and lulled her into the comforting heat of sleep. The darkness that surrounded her made the job of being alive so easy. _Just a few more minutes_. She begged.

Her mind on the other hand was ready to come out of the vegetative state she was in. Her lids began to flutter as she registered something soft encasing her. _Wait!_ Her lashes flung open wide she tried to escape the clutches of her captor. But the arms only seemed to close around her ever tighter and the foggy vision did not help.

Preparing for a blow, she flinched as a hand touched her face gently. She cried out her struggles renewed.

"Relax." It was baritone, smooth and soft. It was familiar, "Calm down, your fine."

She held him tight, crying. _He saved me!_

"Thank you." She look up to his face and was unprepared so see the man she had been bickering with not just a while ago. "Oh, it's... you." with that she fainted.

He scoffed at her, looking away. "Hmp, spiders."

.-

Ok, I know that was short but the next chapter will be longer. Promise! I'm just sorting out the major details of this story.


End file.
